


端午之後

by naiomaou



Series: 夢境擴寫 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 篇幅很小的四個片段：)
Series: 夢境擴寫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893448





	1. 法事未完

蕈自夢裏醒來，她認得這個地方。  
  
這是從阿公的新居遠眺出來會看到的那個山坳，骨灰罈就在後方那座高塔的其中一間小方格裏。  
  
「那麼大一個人最後只剩下這一點嗎？」那時候阿嬤對法師說的話她還記得。  
  
不過那些暫時不重要，她想先弄清楚自己在做什麼。  
  
七個同姓手足聚集在一塊，二堂弟懷裏不曉得端著什麼，四堂弟在旁一直想擠上前，三堂弟靠近崖邊張望著，堂姐和蕈在十步之遙的地方看著男生們，無形的力量束縛雙腳，她們想見卻步步不能移。薰的弟弟面無表情地坐在圓圈最外圍，大堂弟則在二堂弟後方，自顧地晃著一種奇怪的鈸。  
  
「這都什麼啊……」  
  
那對鈸很吵，沒有鏗鏘撞上去，光是拿在手中左右晃動就會發出嗡嗡聲響，直穿腦門，揮之不去。  
  
大堂弟還在那邊使勁晃，是在吵什麼。  
  
蕈隱約猜到這跟阿公的法事有關，她也記得，當初阿公遷新居時大堂弟那一跪膝蓋落得有多實，像恨不得敲響地板直達天聽。  
  
所以他才晃得這麼賣力，是嗎？  
  
也不知道呆了多久，漸漸地蕈發現周遭經過的人變多了。這兒好像是某觀光地的一部分，那種登山步道岔路延伸出來，終點立了張牌寫非請勿入的小斷崖旁。地上並沒有鋪木棧，但為了看風景的觀光客永遠是不受控的。  
  
「佑念你小聲點，人很多。」  
  
大堂弟像是循著聲音轉過頭來，卻長著脖子四處張望，厚重鏡片下看不見他的眼睛。  
  
魔音大概停了30秒，他又開始晃那鈸了。  
  
**你難道就不能安靜點！**  
  
面對來來去去、時而駐足探頭時而抿嘴皺眉的路人，蕈開始感到尷尬侷促。  
  
他們到底在做什麼？沒有解釋、也摸不著頭緒，其他六個人甚至不知道她在這裏。  
  
又過了好半晌，她看見阿嬤臃腫的身影從山坡另一邊奮力走上來，口中像是在呼喊著什麼。大家都起身了，用各自的速度朝阿嬤走去，卻沒有人要加快腳步接住她搖搖晃晃的身軀。遠遠地瞧，今天的阿嬤，兇得不太一樣。  
  
接在阿嬤之後是大人親戚們，堂姊堂弟們的父母親。每個人都氣喘吁吁。那阿嬤怎麼還能面不改色？  
  
轉頭，大夥忽然就回到了靈骨塔側門前的大廣場。阿嬤開始指揮現場，而大堂弟也在阿嬤走來的二十步內停止了手上的鈸。  
  
「誰今天有化妝的？」阿嬤的國語突然標準得很，真的很奇怪。  
  
嬸嬸一定有化，蕈知道，從小到大只有告別式那天她看過她卸掉濃妝豔抹，勉強呈現偽素顏裸妝的樣子；伯母低著頭，沒人能看得清她的臉；蕈正暗自慶幸阿母平常不會化妝，這回鐵定逃過一劫時，卻在眼角驚恐地瞥見阿母手指互絞、瑟瑟發抖的樣子。  
  
「妳什麼時候化的妝！」  
  
「不知道啊……我……」  
  
阿嬤的眼神猛然變得犀利，沉著臉喝斥：「有化妝的給我去洗臉！」她們沒有資格拜祭阿公。  
  
目送阿母的背影跟著嬸嬸伯母逐漸遠去，蕈緊張不安的心提了起來。這預感很糟。  
  
**我的眉毛呢？今天有畫嗎？** 怎麼也想不起來。  
  
對著不知道哪冒出來的黑色玻璃門，蕈用手大力搓了搓眉頭。想不起來至少搓得出來、搓得出來表示起碼也搓掉了吧？她是這麼想的。  
  
驀地，阿嬤陰惻惻的目光從鏡中倒影射來。蕈嚇得停下手上動作，假裝仔細端倪自己的樣子。


	2. 中秋之前

阿嬤的目光冰冷得毫無溫度，即便只是透過反射來的倒影，蕈也能感受到她視線中央焦點帶著的尖銳利刺，扎得她心頭發顫。

**她發現什麼了。** 一定。

「走！」阿嬤冷哼一聲後移開目光，對著眾人發號施令。

周遭的空氣壓抑得令人窒息，蕈的糟糕預感是越來越壞了。

繼續對著玻璃鏡假裝梳理，一個、兩個、三個……，眾親戚都逐一跟上阿嬤，蕈決定要走在隊伍最末。感覺一定沒什麼好事。

當最後一個堂弟的倒影消

這是通往淡江大學的紅28小巴士，蕈認出來了。

巴士很晃，車內很擠，每個坐位都塞滿了人。真的是用塞的。每個人行李大包小包，全攬在身上或塞坐在座。車上沒有一個人發現蕈，好似她的出現不足以引起任何注意，大家都一致望向窗外，個個眉頭深鎖。

應該是接近黃昏，外頭雨不大不小。

很晃，真的很晃。車上沒有拉環更沒有扶手，蕈極力保持平衡的同時，腦中卻沒由來地突然閃過，這班車應該是往高鐵站去的，而且還是高鐵臺中站。

**這難道不是鄧公路還學府路什麼的那個陡坡嗎？**

蕈開了手機，改了她不知道什麼時候訂的高鐵票。「臺中→臺北 17:33」，這個時間不可能趕得上吧。她改選了19:45，保險起見。

迷迷糊糊晃了好一陣子，意識再聚焦時蕈已經到了高鐵站外公車亭。

到處擠滿了人，都是要換高鐵票的。

隊伍前方有位助理小姐，穿著標準的臺鐵服務員套裝，頭上卻戴了頂英式貴族蕾絲長帽，氣急敗壞地一面撥開掉下來的蕾絲，一面指揮隊伍排列。

蕈湊上前，「我是有先用手機換票的。」按理說可以不用排隊。

那小姐低著頭隔著帽緣看上來，像瞪的一樣，不發一語但仍領了蕈去找換票口的駐點員。

穿過人潮，進入車站站體，蕈對這個地方很有印象。

橫跨三層樓高的電扶梯，交叉排列，底部的機械捲帶用透明壓克力板罩著所以看得一清二楚。從最頂端搭扶梯而下，隨著大穿堂越來越近、頭頂天花板越來越遠，蕈心中忽地響起了某個警兆：

**『一定會遲到！』**

回憶排山倒海襲來，這電扶梯永遠伴隨「遲到」、「焦急」、「無力」一起出現。

**不行，我一定要醒過來。** 夢裏的她卻力不從心。

幾番掙扎，她像被壓在夢裏，意識被狠狠地鎖在現在的身體中。

意識幾度模糊，不知道過了多久，蕈發現自己正站在昏暗的換票口前。這裏的換票口竟然長得和臺北火車站剪票亭一模一樣。

挺著大肚腩的駐點員煩躁地抽著菸，等待換票的隊伍都排到看不見盡頭了，他依舊沒把頭撇回來，逕自直直地望著遠處。

「現在中秋！」大肥仔怒吼，「最早星期二晚上八點才有車票！」

**可是明明手機已經顯示換票成功了啊？**

「要嘛現在去搭車！但我看也是來不及了啦妳。」現在六點多，其實早就錯過了。

**不可以，星期二要上課，不能搭晚上的車。  
** **不對，我早就畢業在工作，已經不用上課很久了。** 快醒醒！

夢裏兩道意識對不上話，為著不同的事焦急。

菸又濃又嗆，駐點員絲毫不退讓。

不知道哪個蕈先妥協了，正準備要開口時，左側排隊的人潮忽然湧上，用力推擠、大聲吼叫。蕈被擠到角落，在所有人的視線死角，怎麼喊也不叫不出聲。

場景又模糊了。


	3. 固體生命

_意識聚焦困難。好像很難穩定在同一個場景的樣子。_  
  
蕈睜開眼，看見很近的鏡子裏的自己。這間廁所慘白得嚇人。  
  
這是在做什麼？她的手停在半空，手指還抵著眉頭，像是搓揉到一半動作被暫停。  
  
『有化妝的給我去洗臉！』喝斥，那個時候的阿嬤兇得見鬼。  
  
啊！手狠狠地顫了一下，對，得趕快把眉粉卸掉才行。但是眉毛本來有這麼稀疏、這麼淡嗎？  
  
眉粉搓一搓就掉光了。蕈帶著幾乎看不見的眉離開廁所。  
  
去找老爸吧！直覺。  
  
上上下下，進進出出。走過的路就像電影特效那樣黯淡而褪，儘管迷了路也沒有回頭路可走。場景不斷重複模糊再聚焦，蕈彷彿穿越了一整座城市，周圍的空氣卻仍舊抑著一股瘋狂的壓抑。  
  
這感覺真的很討厭。  
  
又一次重聚焦，她回到記憶中的文華街口。小時候的家，蕈認得。  
  
街道比以前更寬了，家裏的客廳也變得更深。光線偏暗，老爸坐在廚房門口旁。  
  
那裏放了張不鏽鋼桌，像電視上西式餐廳廚房所用的不鏽鋼大桌。桌上擺著同色系的巨型機器，看上去冰冷且複雜，接著長短粗細不一的半透明管線，感覺一點也不高科技、但也不復古。老爸就坐在那臺機器前，旋轉手中的按鈕。  
  
蕈注意到廚房裏面，瓦斯爐上放了個不大不小的不鏽鋼鍋，薄薄的，大約夠煮六人份雞湯，每個家庭都有的那種鍋子。爐臺上沒有明火，鍋子卻正被加熱，裏頭好像有水。  
  
是老爸那臺機器在加熱裏面的鍋子，嗎？遠端遙控之類的。  
  
微波？  
  
「這是什麼？」  
  
老爸聞聲抬頭，他的樣子好像年輕了二十歲。蕈卻從他左右亂飄的眼神裏接收到複雜情緒，揉合了堅定、懦弱、耍賴、恐懼、心不在焉、執著與不容挑戰。不知道為什麼，她就是讀得出來。這個男人目前令她很反感。  
  
「有些東西，必須殺死。」老爸又拿了一個方形迷你保險箱丟進鍋裏，「給它們一些痛苦，它們會重生。這些物品上有的有生命。」  
  
蕈聽了很不舒服。  
  
正想轉身離去時，瞥見阿母從右方某處走了過來。她已經卸了妝，躬起身子腳踩碎步，畏畏縮縮的模樣，眼睛瞪得老大，神經兮兮。  
  
她一定是被奪去神智了，是阿嬤。  
  
「這就是對阿公不敬的下場。」阿嬤的聲音。  
  
驀地轉身，蕈見阿嬤背著光站在門口，五官及表情消失在陰影中，但卻能清楚感受到阿嬤帶刺的凌厲眼神正射向自己的眉毛。那時候她說了每個人不准帶妝。  
  
她發現什麼了，然後呢？  
  
蕈強裝鎮定回望阿嬤，對峙片刻後阿嬤什麼也沒說，又離開了。  
  
阿母像是想到了什麼，頓了一下後慌忙繼續她的工作。她的腳步更快了。穿梭家裏各個房間，忙進忙出拿了一堆東西就往桌面空白處放。  
  
老爸就像某種審查員，由他來斷定什麼東西有生命，哪些東西該留、哪些東西必須殺死、哪些東西只需加熱一下就拿出來。那部機器大概就是操縱水溫與加熱強度的。  
  
正當站在原地腦子一片渾沌時，蕈看見阿母拿了蕈最愛的那把whistle，蘇格蘭低音錫口笛，匆匆忙忙走下樓。笛子不知道為何只剩半截。  
  
老爸忽然一個箭步衝上前，二話不說把笛子搶過來直接往鍋子裏丟。  
  
 **『等等！你們都瘋了嗎！』**  
  
鍋不夠深，水也很淺，裝不下整把笛子。笛身就靠在鍋邊滋滋作響，那種像是金屬交疊，乾燒加熱至高溫才會有的聲音。  
  
鍋很燙，水在滾。那笛竟時不時重疊出一隻白貓的身影。  
  
蕈放聲尖叫，「你們瘋了！」


	4. 被動焦急

鍋子很燙，水幾乎已經燒乾。高溫的笛身已經出現金屬氧化反應，還有那隻白貓，痛苦的表情幕幕往蕈心頭扎。  
  
「不要！」  
  
心很痛。不知道哪來的勇氣，蕈探手就往鍋子撥。彷彿已經可以想見皮膚因高溫而燒焦融化、黏在鍋邊上，蕈仍要救下它們。  
  
起腳、前傾，就在跨出的這一腳劃了一半時，聲音倏地收斂住了，空間瞬間窒息，所有人都沒了動作。  
  
視線所及分崩離析。這感覺蕈很熟悉，全世界只剩她的時間在走。  
  
又是一陣渾沌。換地方了嗎？  
  
意識聚焦越來越困難，蕈已經很難在同一個場景連續待著。片片段段的影像交叉閃過，她感覺自己就像訊號不良、故障螢幕裏的人，不完整。  
  
目前大概是在一個道觀中，她猜想，深山密林裏的那種。森林、泥土、木頭、薰香、書本，還有灰塵與霉味。氣味比視覺更先建構起來。  
  
頭很痛，蕈還在想whistle與白貓的事。  
  
所在房間狹長而擁擠，有窗卻沒有門，中間擺著一張又寬又大又厚重的木頭長桌，幾乎佔掉所有位置。桌面上有四大坨顏料，豔紅、寶藍、鮮黃，還有一坨沒有見過的顏色，無法形容，就在桌子盡頭。  
  
「拿去！」  
  
蕈心頭大驚，身體卻做不出相對動作。反應仍舊遲鈍。  
  
褐色僧服的師父不知道從哪兒冒出來，手裏捏著一塊不到半個巴掌大的肥皂，直直地抵在蕈眼前。他瘦骨如柴，皮膚鬆弛且蠟黃，嘴一開一闔唸著什麼似的，雙眼瞪得大大的卻不是看向蕈。  
  
又遇到一個瘋子。  
  
「把桌上用這個抹過一次！」  
  
之後就可以離開了嗎？蕈別無選擇，她只想儘快回去救她的whistle，還有白貓。  
  
瘋僧退到角落，自顧地搖頭晃腦，右腳還一蹬一蹬地蹭著地板。  
  
肥皂很小，房裏沒有任何一滴多餘的水，拿肥皂乾抹在桌上很容易不小心磨掉一大塊下來或直接碎掉。蕈得擦得很謹慎，又因為手上的東西實在太小，得小心握著使力以免指甲刮到桌子。  
  
然而，該發生的還是來了。  
  
桌子約有一點五個成年人手臂張開寬，蕈只擦了大約五公分的進度，肥皂斷了。再怎麼死命掐著，肥皂就是會越來越小。指甲越來越常刮在桌面上。  
  
「沒有肥皂了。」不得已求救。  
  
這句話彷彿觸動什麼開關，瘋僧忽然原地爆起，狂撲上來一把把蕈推開，躬起身子趴在桌邊，喉裏嘶嘶作響，瞪大的雙眼更凸了。他用手指戳起顏料，在桌面上瘋狂且毫無章法地開始作起畫來。  
  
蕈又一次被忽略成隱形人。在夢裏總是這樣。  
  
快點畫完，就可以回去了對吧？  
  
蕈拿起畫筆，走向從桌子尾端，在師父對面倒著幫畫了起來。印象中自己畫的是人，中國古代女子的樣子，還有夕陽和大水，波光粼粼。  
  
一人一端，安靜作畫。詭異的和諧。  
  
畫著畫著，在某一次蘸顏料時，畫面忽然就轉正了。畫面轉正，卻意味著等一下瘋僧畫過來時兩邊畫面會是不同方向的。  
  
蕈心裏沒由來地警鈴大作，冷汗涔涔。  
  
看著瘋僧已畫到桌子中段，正思考要不要放下筆裝沒事時，蕈和瘋僧對上眼了。  
  
「我的！是我的！」他嘶聲鬼叫。  
  
尖叫聲像是有實質攻擊力，整個空間隨之震盪。  
  
蕈瞇起眼，試圖讓在這一次的衝突中跳回上一個場景。拜託。  
  
結構破碎。再組建。  
  
  
她回來了。  
  
自己的時間好像在她離開時就沒有繼續往前走。蕈在上一個場景跨到一半的腳這回順利跨出且落地了，聲音還在，空間也沒有靜止。笛身與鍋緣的接觸點卻開始冒出藍色火光，它們變得比剛才還燙，蕈忽然又不敢探手了。  
  
回頭，廚房外的老爸不在位子上。她衝到機器前，對著各式按鈕一通亂按。  
  
「怎麼停不下來！」焦急萬分。  
  
和whistle重疊影像的白貓又出現了。牠很痛。蕈也很痛。  
  
「妳在幹嘛？」老爸從後方走來，語調慵懶，眼裏盡是無所謂。像是已經麻木的殺手才有的冷漠。  
  
「這樣對嗎，你看裏面！我都聽得到白貓在慘叫！」  
  
「沒有錯。痛苦才能重生。」  
  
「不對！你看那個溫度！還有那些聲音！」  
  
老爸慢條斯理地瞥了儀表一眼，雙眼睜了睜。「啊，這隻是要留的。剛剛在殺別隻，溫度沒調過來。」說得輕描淡寫。  
  
蕈一陣噁心，夾雜著對殘忍的極度厭惡和心痛，放任世界崩毀。  
  
  
她醒了，我醒了。  
  


  
  
Fin.


End file.
